The Engagement
Plot Jane Doe does the unthinkable thing to Scoutmaster Lumpus: She gets engaged to someone else: Mayor Pothole McPucker of all things! So Scoutmaster Lumpus jealously decides that if he doesn't have Jane Doe, Mayor Pothole McPucker won't have her either! So he comes up with an elaborate scheme to break them up, and he enlists the Jelly Bean Cabin trio's help. Lumpus and the Jelly Bean Cabin trio deliberately sabotage Jane Doe and Mayor Pothole McPucker's picnic by giving him an ugly dog and trip to the movies by making Jane Doe see that Mayor Pothole McPucker is angry around children. And to top it all off, They vandalize the statue that Mayor Pothole McPucker is dedicating to Jane Doe with goofy glasses and an infuriated fish. Jane Doe becomes furious and enraged and henpecks Mayor Pothole McPucker by hitting him with her purse as she angrily ignores Mayor Pothole McPucker's please to calm down. The Jelly Bean Cabin trio reveal themselves and Lumpus and when Jane Doe and Mayor Pothole McPucker hear them, Mayor Pothole McPucker becomes nervous and shocked as he sees that it was them who sabotaged the statue. Jane Doe asks Lazlo what they are doing hiding in the plant turf and Lazlo reveals that it was Lumpus and Them that has caused Jane Doe to be angry at Mayor Pothole McPucker and Jane Doe angrily whacks Lumpus on the head with her purse as she is furious at Lumpus for talking to the Jelly Bean Cabin trio into helping Lumpus frame Mayor Pothole McPucker for the trouble they've caused and decides to tell Lumpus that he's uninvited to her Acorn Flats-Camp Kidney engagement party. Lumpus tries to win Jane Doe back once more by sneaking into the wedding reception disguised as a woman, but Mayor Pothole McPucker mistakes him for a hot lady and tries to get her, but Lumpus escapes and now Jane Doe wonders who to be engaged to now, but Jane Doe is now engaged to the Old Turtle. Trivia *Scoutmaster Lumpus finally tells Jane Doe that he loves her. but since he was in a woman's disguise, Mayor Pothole McPucker thought he was talking to him. *Samson officially becomes the third other creature after Slinkman and Lazlo who is fully aware of Lumpus' love affection for Jane Doe. *Second appearance of Mayor Pothole McPucker. His first appearance was in Lazlo Loves a Parade. It is also the first time he has ever been romantically involved with someone. * The Old Turtle that Jane Doe is engaged to is the same one in I've Never Bean in a Sub and in Lazlo Loves a Parade. * Credits: Lumpus tries to tell Jane Doe he loves her in different ways. Quotes :(after Lumpus has confessed his love for Jane while dressed as a woman) :Pothole McPucker: ...I love you too! :Jane: Huh?! :Pothole McPucker: I'm sorry, Jane. She's hot. :Samson (in a solemn, but horrified voice): I tried to pick up Scoutmaster Lumpus. Category:Lumpus Episodes Category:Recurring Characters Episodes